The God-Daughter
by ali-chan
Summary: it's a story that i wrote ages ago but decided to re-write it. The jaymie in this isn't me. Although she sounds just like me*g* =^_^=
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: how many of you even thought I owned Pokemon? I thought so. Anyways... Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.

**The God-Daughter**

Chapter 1

It was late July and Jessie and James had been called back to the viridian forest HQ. When they arrived, Mondo came to greet them.

"Hi Jessie, you look well. Hello James. Hey Meowth." He called cheerfully as our heroes were getting out of their jeep.

"Hi Mondo!" Jessie called back. "Why are you here?"

"I've had a change of job. I'm Giovanni's messenger now. So I stay around HQ. Anyway, that's the reason I came to meet you. Giovanni want's you three in his office immediately." James looked worriedly at his team-mates but followed as Jessie made her way inside the building.

On their way through the corridors of the viridian HQ James began to get evermore jittery. "Jess, I'm scared!" he wailed, "what d'you suppose he want's? D'you think he'll fire us? I can't handle it, I'm staying right here, I'm too scared!" James had somehow managed to say all that in one breath at a speed that not many would understand. He was now sitting cross-legged in the middle of the corridor. Jessie turned around angrily and glared at James.

"Why would the boss wanna fire us? We're the best-dressed and best-looking people on the team!" She said angrily, Jessie crouched down beside him and spoke in softer tones, "come on, get up. You're not alone in this." Slowly James got up and they resumed their journey to the boss's office. They finally reached Giovanni's office; Jessie knocked on the massive ebony doors. Nothing happened. She knocked again, louder this time.

"ENTER" a loud menacing voice came from inside the room and caught the trio by surprise; James was so scared he'd jumped into Jessie's arms. Slowly the doors opened by them selves to reveal a very Romanesque room, at the far end was a large ebony desk with a Persian sleeping upon it. Behind the desk was a man. The boss. "Come in. sit down" he ordered there was majesty in the way he spoke. Jessie, James and meowth made their way to the chairs near Giovanni's desk and did as they were bade. There was a long silence, and the fear was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, he spoke. "Jessie, James and meowth. I have an important assignment for you. We have a student who graduated within one year from pokémon tech among us, she has proven herself worthy to join the best team members I have."

"So why are we here?" James queried, only to be answered by meowth fury swiping him across the face.

"He means us you dimwit!"

"Oh...right..."

"AS I was saying." He continued "Jaime, you may enter now." He spoke through the Comm system built into his desk, and soon a 16 year-old girl with shoulder purple length hair entered the room. The most striking thing about her was her large blue eyes. She was wearing a white TR uniform what was made up of a baggy pair of trousers over a pair of men's boots, a short sleeved shirt with a red R' on the front and a pair of long gloves like Jessie's. Jessie didn't think much of her until she noticed James staring which made her fume. The boss then continued to speak, "She has 2 pokémon. A raichu and a clefairy. She is to be assigned to your team to be trained in the ways of a master villain, and look after her. She's my god daughter" he ordered sternly, then muttered under his breath "and her mother would kill me if she was hurt" thankfully for him nobody heard. The four were then dismissed and went to their quarters.

"Hi, I'm Jaymie," said Jaymie attempting to make conversation on their way to the dorms. "You can call me Jay, I think uncle G told you basically everything you needed to know. But if you have any questions go ahead and ask." She said in her chirpy English way. Jessie thought she seemed too innocent to be evil. Jay flashed a smile at James who blushed intensely and decided to take her up on the question, only he came out with "are you single?" which was quickly met by being whacked upside the head by Jessie. They got to their dorms and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	2. The God-Daughter. part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon and don't claim to. 

Warning: my stories have a tendancy to be crap. So don't say I didn't warn you!

The god daughter

Part 2

Early the next day the four set out to catch up with team twerp. They found them in Daruma City; James by this time had stopped acting like a fool due to continuous attacks by Jessie. Ash and co were looking at a poster for a new kabuki show in the town hall.

"Hey, Misty. Wanna go with me?" Ash asked.

"I think we should all go together." Misty replied, "there are only three of us and it wouldn't be fair to leave Brock out."

" I suppose" agreed Ash, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Jessie, James, Jay and meowth heard everything.

"This is the perfect opportunity to steal that brat's pikachu!" laughed Jessie, smiling evilly. "James and I can check out the kabuki show and find a way to use it in our plan whilst you, Jaymie, can work your little way and charm the walking fashion disaster as a back up plan." She continued beginning to look more evil than ever.

"Alright Jess, I'll do it." Responded Jay cheerfully "I'll change right away." She disappeared behind a tree and soon emerged wearing a knee length blue tiger print skirt, Doctor marten boots, and a pink vest-top. Her hair was up in two small buns. "Well, I'm ready to get down to business", James realised he was staring and slapped himself to save Jessie, who was currently glaring at him, the trouble. 

"Well, get moving!" said Jessie in mock excitement. She smiled inwardly. The plan was in motion.

Jaymie was sitting drinking a milkshake at a café when Ash-tachi walked in. she flashed a smile at Brock who blushed and started to make his way over to her. Luckily misty hit him before he had the chance and took a seat at one of the window booths. Jay walked over to get the ball rolling. "Hi! I'm Jaymie, what's your name?" she said to Brock in her perky voice, which was much more convincing than any of Jessie's attempts at being perky. Brock, incidentally, was so surprised that this beautiful young girl was talking to him that he turned bright red and fell of his chair.

"Hi, I'm ash, this is misty and.." he was stifling a laugh "the guy who fell o his chair is Brock."

"May I join you?" she asked sweetly. 

"SURE!" yelled Brock, now back in his seat, "next me sit to! I-I mean sit to next me! No, I mean sit next to me!" Jaymie giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Brock" she said alluringly, Brock went gaga and pulled his 'beautiful-girl-must-drool' face. _This is GREAT! _Thought Jaymie. _The plan is working brilliantly_. Brock and Jaymie spoke or ages, he eventually asked Jaymie to the kabuki show. She of course accepted his invitation.


End file.
